Tell Your Children the Truth
by outXhereXconfused
Summary: When parents tell lies, it's usually harmless. It has no greater consequence than a simple let down or allowing their childern to believe in a non-existent object. When Saiori's parents tell her lies, its consequence is far more greater than one expects.


**Untitled **

**Disclaimer: ****Tite Kubo owns Bleach, but I (will/shall/do) own the offspring! Boo-yah.**

_**Preface:**_

_"You…you…_bastard! _How dare you use my mother like that?!"_

_He laughed as he snapped his fingers and the pale, blue-ish vines wrapped tighter around her form. _

_She gave a small gasp._

_"May you both enjoy the…_luxury_…of watching your loved one wither to death," he hissed as he faded away. _

_"Mom!" she gripped the handle tighter and started to run towards her but—_

_"Saiori! Don't! You have to stay back!"_

_She looked at him, her mouth agape. "But, dad! Mom is—"_

_"I know what your mom is and isn't,"—he raised his zanpakuto in the direction of the antagonist and his wife—"And that _isn't_ your mother!"_

_The woman looked up, her worried frown turning upward into a mischievous grin; her grey eyes glinting with sheer evilness, her form twisting into that of another being. _

_Saiori looked on in bewilderment. She was so sure, so sure that her mother was there, that that _thing_ was indeed her mother_. _"But…I…wasn't she…?"_

_"My, my, still as hostile as ever even though it's been _seventeen years_? My am I impressed."_

_"Quit talking like you know me!" he growled. "Where is she? Where is Orihime?!"_

_The figure that was once his wife laughed. "My, you truly do care about her don't you? Mmm, it seems you are not the only one who fancies her Kurosaki Ichigo." _

_Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What? What the hell are you talking about?!"_

_The figure only threw her head back and laughed. "You shall see soon enough…" she closed her eyes and smiled. "Oh how I love to play games! I'm so glad he's let me participate even though I am a new born! But then again, he's also let my other brothers and sisters participate even though they are also newborns…so it would make sense," she agreed with herself._

_"Enough of your crap already! Just tell us where she is!" Saiori yelled._

_  
"My, temper, temper…" the figure smirked. "But I can fix that."_

"_What? Fix me? As if!" she gripped her handle with her two hands and placed it at her mid-side—her eyes narrowing down. "If you don't tell me, I'll just _kill_ you!"_

"_Saiori, calm down and—"_

_Saiori ran to the figure, her zanpakuto blade turned outward, ready to slice._

"_Saiori! Damnit!" Ichigo ran after her. _

"_Die!" she yelled as she swung the zanpakuto in a counter-clockwise motion._

_The figure stepped back graciously, her lips tugging into a sharp grin. "Oh how fun! You wanna play? Okay! Let's play!" she snapped her fingers and the ground started to shake._

_Ichigo stopped running and straightened, looking around him. _

_Saiori looked up, her eyes scanning the area. _

"_Now, since you two want to play…I'll let you play! Have fun with my pets!" laughter was heard and then, slowly, it died out. _

"_Damnit all to hell! What is _wrong_ with these freaks?!" Saiori muttered as she straightened and held her zanpakuto with one hand casually._

_Ichigo though, was not casual, his eyes were steely, his hands tightening on the handle of his zanpakuto. "Saiori, get behind me, now!"_

_She turned around to face him. "What? Why? She's gone, and well, quite frankly she only left us with—"_

_A shrill shriek cut her off. _

_She blinked as she turned around to see something crash through the pale gray walls. _Oh_. Oh crap. _

_The tail of the creature whipped around wildly, and its head was moving back and forth. _

_Saiori stood there, frozen and in place. She couldn't move when the gigantic tail came here way._

"_Saiori! Move!"_

_But she couldn't, her mind screamed for her muscles to move, but they wouldn't. They ignored it._

"_Saiori!"_

_She looked away and shut her eyes, awaiting the impact of certain death._

* * *

**Okay, so, this thing (plot/story) is hanging on by a loose string. I don't know if I'm going to continue it or not…it all depends if you guys want to see it continued or not. **

**Oh and the preface is a scene of a future chapter. Oh and, any suggestions for a title? (please help me, I'm burning out). **


End file.
